Precursors, particularly organoaminosilane, and compositions thereof that can be used for the deposition of silicon-containing films, including but not limited to, amorphous silicon, crystalline silicon, silicon nitride, silicon oxide, carbon doped silicon oxide, silicon carbo-nitride, and silicon oxynitride films are described herein. In yet another aspect, described herein is the use of the precursors for depositing silicon-containing films in the fabrication of integrated circuit devices. In these or other aspects, the organoaminosilane precursors may be used for a variety of deposition processes, including but not limited to, atomic layer deposition (“ALD”), chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”), low pressure chemical vapor deposition (“LPCVD”), and atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition.
Several classes of compounds can be used as precursors for silicon-containing films such as, but not limited to, silicon oxide, carbon doped silicon oxide or silicon nitride films. Examples of these compounds suitable for use as precursors include silanes, chlorosilanes, polysilazanes, aminosilanes, and azidosilanes. Inert carrier gas or diluents such as, but not limited, helium, hydrogen, nitrogen, etc., are also used to deliver the precursors to the reaction chamber.
Low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) processes are one of the more widely accepted methods used by semiconductor industry for the deposition of silicon-containing films. Low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) using ammonia may require deposition temperatures of greater than 750° C. to obtain reasonable growth rates and uniformities. Higher deposition temperatures are typically employed to provide improved film properties. One of the more common industry methods to grow silicon nitride or other silicon-containing films is through low pressure chemical vapor deposition in a hot wall reactor at temperatures >750° C. using the precursors silane, dichlorosilane, and/or ammonia. However, there are several drawbacks using this method. For example, certain precursors, such as silane are pyrophoric. This may present problems in handling and usage. Also, films deposited from silane and dichlorosilane may contain certain impurities. For example, films deposited using dichlorosilane may contain certain impurities, such as chlorine and ammonium chloride, which are formed as byproducts during the deposition process. Films deposited using silane may contain hydrogen.
Precursors that are used in depositing silicon nitride films such as BTBAS and chlorosilanes generally deposit the films at temperatures greater than 550° C. The trend of miniaturization of semiconductor devices and low thermal budget requires a lower process temperature and a higher deposition rate. The temperature, at which the silicon films are deposited, should decrease in order to prevent ion diffusion in the lattice, particularly for those substrates comprising metallization layers and on many Group III-V and II-VI devices. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide precursors for the deposition of silicon-containing films, such as silicon oxide, carbon doped silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, or silicon nitride films that are sufficiently chemically reactive to allow deposition via CVD, ALD or other processes at temperatures of 550° C. or below or even at room temperature.
US Publ. No. 2013/224964 describes a method of forming a dielectric film having Si—C bonds on a semiconductor substrate by atomic layer deposition (ALD), includes: (i) adsorbing a precursor on a surface of a substrate; (ii) reacting the adsorbed precursor and a reactant gas on the surface; and (iii) repeating steps (i) and (ii) to form a dielectric film having at least Si—C bonds on the substrate. The precursor has a Si—C—Si bond in its molecule, and the reactant gas is oxygen-free and halogen-free and is constituted by at least a rare gas.
JP Pat. No. JP2002158223 describes insulator films that are formed using Si-type materials with the formula: {R3(R4)N}3Si—{C(R1)R2}n—Si{N(R5)R6}3, where R1, R2═H, hydrocarbon groups, or X (halogen atom)-substituted hydrocarbon groups (R1 and R2 can be same), n=1-5 integer, R3, R4, R4 and R6═H, hydrocarbon groups or X (halogen atom)-substituted hydrocarbon groups (R3, R4, R5 and R6 can be same). The insulator films may be formed on substrates by CVD.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,582 describes a method and system that involves combining a Si source precursor and a nitrogen (N) source precursor at a temperature up to 550° C. and forming a Si nitride film.
The reference entitled “Synthesis of Volatile Cyclic Silylamines and the Molecular Structures of Two 1-Aza-2,5-disilacyclopentane Derivatives”, Mitzel, N. W. et al., Inorg. Chem., Vol 36(20) (1997), pp. 4360-4368 describes a synthesis for making α,ω-bis(bromosilyl)alkanes, BrH2Si(CH2)nSiH2Br (with n=2 and 3). In the reference, 1,2-Bis(bromosilyl)ethane reacts with ammonia to give 1,4-bis(1-aza-2,5-disilacyclopentane-1-yl)-1,4-disilabutane, traces of 1,6-diaza-2,5,7,10,11,14-hexasilabicyclo[4.4.4]tetradecane and nonvolatile products.
The reference entitled “Differences in reactivity of 1,4-disilabutane and n-tetrasilane towards secondary amines”, Z. Naturforsch., B: Chem. Sci. FIELD Full Journal Title: Zeitschrift fuer Naturforschung, B: Chemical Sciences 45(12): 1679-83 described a synthesis for making aminosilanes using 1,4-Disilabutane H3SiCH2CH2SiH3 (I) and n-tetrasilane H3SiSiH2SiH2SiH3.